


No Way Out

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Amnesia, Body Horror, Darkfic, Full Moon, Gen, Imprisonment, Master/Slave, Oubliette - Freeform, Slavery, Supernatural Creatures AU, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Werewolf AU, captive werewolves, horror fic, magical control, transformations, villain!Greg, werewolf!Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 15: MoonlightThe full moon was what Ed feared most, because he was never allowed to remember what his master made him do as a werewolf.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Ed Gamble
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 4





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was always gonna be werewolf!Ed, jsyk, though this has turned out a lot darker than I was anticipating, so. There's that. D: 
> 
> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

Ed could feel the full moon, even though he couldn't see it. He was trapped in this oubliette, able to see nothing except the stone ceiling of the castle above him, his body feeling agitated as the transformation began. 

God, the pain always took him by surprise, and he'd been doing this for years. His body basically tore itself in two as he transformed and lost consciousness. But that wasn't the worst of it. He might have been able to cope with that, running wild and doing god knows what.

But there was a reason he was kept in an oubliette, and that reason was Lord Greg, some kind of semi-divine being capable of controlling werewolves. That was the kind of being Ed was very, very scared of. A wild werewolf would just run wild and maybe kill a sheep or two once a month. A werewolf under the control of another meant his destructive strength and power were used for much darker ends. Ed never remembered what, but he'd had an ominous feeling in his chest ever since Lord Greg had captured him, and the news that drifted in to him about people disappearing, or being mauled, always made him want to escape. 

But, of course, he could never escape. Lord Greg had forged his control over him to such an extent that Ed was powerless to free himself. Werewolves, after all, weren't magic. They were just creatures. 

Ed clutched his head then as the transformation began to take hold. He wasn't choosing to do anything now. It was all instinct. The screaming, the contorted body, the terror that ripped through him when he happened to see Lord Greg smiling cruelly, gazing down at him through the bars at the top of his prison. 

Lord Greg's face was the last thing Ed was conscious of before the wolf took over. He would wake up here later, naked, his breath smelling of blood and raw meat, with nothing but bread and milk to sustain him as he waited for the next full moon to come.


End file.
